Demon Hearts
by That One Draconequus
Summary: I invented a new ship. BillXRobbie. (Bobbie) this is a experimental Fanfic... please don't kill me...happy late Valentine's Day! so, Robbie is depressed more than usual. he stumbled upon Bill's statue and releases him...I'll surprise you where that leads... Message inside...pls read... R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**An: here is a romantic story with a gross new ship no one ever asked for…**

" **Bobbie"**

 **AKA, BillXRobbie.**

 **Now you guys may think this ship is really gross…I admit, my friend thinks it will scar her for life and she even said that she would clean her eyes out with bleach…**

 **But that is not the point of this story…well maybe a little, but seriously…I have various other reasons explaining why I put this up…**

 **First off, It was to celebrate Valentine's Day…**

 **Second of, I wanted to try something new and unique…**

 **Third off, I wanted to invent a ship of my own and test it out…**

 **But most of all…it is a message…To all of the viewers who are going through the depression and pain that**

 **Robbie and Bill are going through. It is to remind the lonely ones that if they are really ignored or they think they're ignored, they need to speak up and get their attention. Let them know you need them. Plus, if you or a family member are having suicidal thoughts or thoughts about hurting yourself…don't do it…try to prevent it…if you can't, then call 911! Talk to someone! Get help! Have someone help you through what ever you're dealing with…**

 **I have experience with this, so you're getting advice from someone who went through the same crap some of you are going through…so I know what to do, where the situation will go, and what to expect from it…**

 **I hope this message gets through to some of you and that I inspired any of you guys…I highly doubt you guys did, but I hope I did…**

Ms. Cipher presents…a traumatic love story between two former Villains…

Bill Cipher and Robbie Valentino starring in…

'Demon Hearts'

Robbie Valentino was your average Emo teen. He is constantly depressed and misunderstood. No one bothers to help him. No one understands him. His own parents thinks that he is fine and when he is clearly not. Sure, he is a jerk and very angsty and careless. Robbie is only merely trying to hide his true feelings. No one knew why Robbie was like this. No one understood him…until that fateful day.

It was the beginning of the school year. Robbie wasn't happy. Everyone who wasn't friends with him, bullied him. Mostly the Jocks. The first week of sophomore year was hell for Robbie. So he decided to take a walk in the woods on Friday after school was out.. Robbie dashed out of the school towards the woods as soon the final bell rung. Robbie hesitated to enter the woods. There are monsters in there. Of course he believed Dipper's warnings and paranoia. He was actually admired the kid. He just bullied him because he wanted to act tough so he wasn't bullied himself. He was also jealous of him potentially dating Wendy. But Wendy was through with him. Maybe he pretending to be cool was the problem. Maybe no one liked him bec—-no! Robbie tried speaking up. He tried playing it nice. He tried everything. He stand life anymore. Robbie sighed sadly before entering the woods as a big wave of depression hit him. Robbie was walking through the woods in deep thoughts about his miserable life when he noticed he was in a clearing. Theclearing. Standing before Robbie, was the statue of Bill Cipher, a triangular dream demon who almost caused the apocalypse just this past summer. Robbie was frozen for a split second. He only relaxed when he realized what could come out of this opportunity. Robbie walked over to the statue. The statue was desperately reaching out his hand despite the emotionless look in his eye. Robbie sat on his knees in front of the statue. "You might be mad at me, but I'm not mad at you...I've been keeping my true locked away for as long as I remember…I know you don't care and think I and the whole human race are pathetic and are worthless scum, so that is why I came to you…I don't want be human…I don't want to exist…sooo…I wanted you to grant that wish…it's your passion after all…please…I cannot stand being here any longer! Just put me out of my misery! No one understands me…no one likes me…please…" Robbie begged. It has been a long time since Robbie cried. He always held in his feelings. But today, he allowed his feelings to show. Robbie then reached out his hand to the statue and shook its outstretched hand. About thirty seconds later, Robbie was blinded by a bright flash of light. Robbie jumped up and backed slowly. The bright light continued for about five minutes. Robbie was covering his. He swore he heard agonizing screams. Finally the strange bright light ceased. When Robbie's eyes were focused, Robbie's looked at where the statue was. It wasn't there. Instead. There was a man. He had beautiful blond hair, one blue eye and one cat-like eye ( _wait, what?!)_ , and was was pale. He wore black pants, a yellow sweatshirt, and was barefoot. The man stepped closer to Robbie. No, he wasn't stepping, he was limping. His face was not full of anger or hatred like Robbie expected. The man's face was full of pure depression and... Guilt….? Robbie just then had the most unusual thought. _"He looks…hot…"_ he thought. Could this be the infamous Bill Cipher...? The man limped closer. He looked at Robbie and in a hoarse a weak voice, "H-help…me…" before passing out. Robbie was scared and didn't know what to do. Robbie wasn't scared of Bill, he was scared for him. What just happened?! Is he okay? What do I do?! Robbie took a few deep breaths before reaching down and pressing his fingers against Bill's neck there was a faint heartbeat. Robbie sighed in relief and carries Bill home.

Robbie was lucky his parents weren't home, not that they'd 'd probably be happy for him. Robbie was pacing his living room worrying about Bill. He worried about what? Bill say or do when he woke up. He worried about if he'll regret helping Bill. He was most of all worried about just how and why Bill is a human. Bill was upstairs in the guest room sleeping. Robbie had managed to revive Bill. Robbie tried to distract himself and turned the TV on. 15 minutes went by and Robbie's head started to fill with the burdens and worries yet again. As if on cue, a loud thump could be heard from the guest room. Robbie jumped at hearing the sudden noise. Robbie guessed that it was Bill and darted up the stairs. Robbie stopped at the door to the guest room. He still worried about what Bill would say. After hesitating, Robbie opened the door. Bill was seen on the ground sitting against the bed. He was rubbing his head and groaning in pain. He then looked up and noticed Robbie staring at him. What was he looking at? Bill struggled to stand up, but had to use furniture for support. Bill limped to a mirror and looked in it. Bill knew he was human, but he didn't know he was this hot. Bill then looked back at Robbie, who was still looking at him like he was a celebrity. "I-I…" Bill started. He just couldn't finish. When Bill looked at stitched heart, he felt a warm feeling inside his chest. He didn't know what it was, but whatever this feeling was, it gave Bill the urge to be close to to Robbie. Robbie looked into those mixed matched eyes. They were of desperation, depression, loneness, and all of those negative feelings Robbie has bottled up himself. Robbie looked away. His cheeks were hot.

" _Is this an act or a lie? Should I help him? No! The guy was crazy! There is no helping him! Plus, it's Bill! The Dorito that almost ended the universe last year! Ring the bell!? He shows no mercy. Shows no emotion. The guy was crazy! "_ Robbie debated to himself. "P-please…" Bill whispered harshly. Robbie sharply turned back to Bill. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. "I-I need h-help…" Bill begged. Robbie narrowed his eyes. "Why should I help you?" He sneered, "After what you did to us…?" Bill widened his eyes before looking away. "I-I just-I just-" Bill started. "'I just-'what, Bill?!" Robbie yelled. Bill started at the sudden outburst from Robbie. Robbie advanced on Bill walking slowly towards him. Bill quickly stood up from his bed. He pushed Robbie away from his bedroom door and darted out of the house. "BILL! WAIT!" Robbie shouted. Seeing that he had lost eyes on Bill, Robbie slammed his fist on his desk. "I-I just want to see where you went wrong…" Robbie whispered to himself.

Later in the woods. Bill didn't know what to do or where to go. The shack wasn't an option. No exceptions. Bill was walking through the woods thinking about what he should do next. " _Chaos? No. revenge? Already been through that. Redemption? No choice."_ Bill was about to head towards Robbie's place when he suddenly heard rustling coming from a bush. Bill started at this. He breathed heavily. His heart about jump in his throat. Shoulders tense. Bill franticly looked around. A figure could be seen sprinting towards him. Bill's eyes widened and he turned to run. Bill ran for a few minutes until tripping over a rock and falling on his face. The figure caught up to him and froze at the sight of Bill hurting and scared. The figure rushed to Bill in a panic. As the figure went to Bill, the light revealed the figure as Robbie. Bill got more scared at this and backed up until he was leaning against a tree. Robbie sighed and went closer and met Bill eye to eye. "Okay, I-I give up! I don't care anymore! Go ahead…kill me…" Bill said sadly. Robbie frowned. "I freed you to kill _me_." He said. Something in Bill snapped. He forgot that Robbie was on his knees earlier begging his statue to kill him. No. Bill refused to that. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't. Even if Robbie wanted. "Why?" Bill squeaked. Robbie looked at him. "Because…I'm miserable and have nothing to live for…" Robbie snapped after looking over his hoodie. "I know you take pleasure in killing things, so you are the one I'm asking. I don't have any life, any one who cares, any meaning, nothing…I just can't go o-" "Well, I don't have anything either!" Bill suddenly shouted. Robbie looked at Bill in surprise. "Yes, you do…you have friends…you have talent, you have a sense of fashion, and you have a sense of humor you have pretty much everything for a demon…" He said before looking back down. Bill stood up quickly. Sure, that was the nicest thing someone ever said in a loooong time, but none of what Robbie just said was true. Bill had nothing. He witnessed his family's deaths as they were murdered right in front of him. He barely escaped from his home dimension with his life when the multiverse blew it up after it and its inhabitants were deemed 'corrupted. Things got worse when Bill stumbled upon the Nightmare Realm and found out too late that its magic will make the good his soul rot until you were insane, scary, and downright evil. Bill had nothing. Just then, Bill realized why he wouldn't kill Robbie. Robbie was the only fucking person in this town that he could relate to. Both of them had nothing and were miserable all the time. He wanted someone that could actually understand him. Bill sighed before looking at Robbie. "You're wrong…" He said. Robbie quirked an eyebrow. "What?" He asked. "I said your wrong…" Bill repeated, "You have no idea what I've been through, what I've lost, w—-what I did these past centuries…I don't know I could on living either…but even I know it won't be worth it to...you know what I mean. So, no! I'm not killing you! Y-you're the only person here who…" Bill trailed off, afraid of what Robbie might say. "Who what?" Robbie pushed. "Uhh…you're the only other person who feels the pain I feel. You're the only person here that feels…that they're alone and that no one cares for them…I just want someone to relate to…I don't want to be 'Bill Cipher, the sadistic dream demon anymore! I just want an actual life. I want a loving mom and dad that cared for me. I want to live in a peaceful place. I want to have a normal career!" Bill explained. At some point in his speech, he broke down in tears and sobs. This was unlike Bill Cipher. Very unlike him at all. But news flash, he wasn't that Bill Cipher anymore. He's done…done with everything. "I-I just want to start over…" Bill whispered to himself.

Bill went to the tree and laid against the tee again, but this time, curled up in a ball. Muffled sobs could be heard. Robbie was surprised at this. No way! The last time he saw Bill, Bill was sooo Hell-bent on murdering him, his friends, and the Pines family. Robbie felt pity for the once-demon. Bill just admitted that he didn't mean to do what the horrible things he did. Was he serious or was he just playing him? Robbie hoped it wasn't the latter. Even Bill was the one who almost destroyed the universe last year and nearly killed a bunch of people, he was the only one who has gone through stuff that Robbie himself went through. Bill was probably the only person that would understand his feelings. Robbie sighed and went over to Bill and sat by him. He moved closer to him and rubbed Bill's back gently to comfort him. Bill's shoulders tensed up and he looked up at Robbie with fresh tears staining his face. "I'm sorry I yelled…" Robbie apologized. Bill wiped his nose on his sleeve and gave Robbie a small lopsided smile. Robbie felt his face grow hot. Did he like Bill? Well…Robbie was technically an emo Goth, sooo…okay, Robbie did like Bill…romantically and had perfectly good reasons to. Unlike Wendy, it wasn't because of how Bill looked…it was more than that…Bill was someone Robbie could relate to. He was someone who listen to him and understand him. Bill was someone who was going through the same emotional distress as Robbie and wanted to start over. Robbie looked at Bill while counting the reasons why he fell fell for him in the first place. "What's wrong?" Bill suddenly asked as he snapped Robbie out of his deep thoughts. Robbie looked sat Bill. "I just noticed that you looked awful…let me take you back to my house…I'll help you patch up your cuts and you could take a shower…maybe you could stay in the guest room since you don't have anywhere to go. Bill smiled. I-I'd like that…are you sure you and parents could handle me?" Bill questioned. Robbie knew what Bill was referring to. "I have to be honest…they won't care, anyways…heck, they don't seem to notice or care about my depression and pain…" Robbie answered. The last part about Robbie's parent's not paying any attention to their son's suffering came out sad and glum. Bill hugged Robbie tight. Neither Bill nor Robbie liked hugs, EVER. But this hug counted. If was worth every second the two teens hugged. Robbie broke out of Bill's embrace. Robbie looked at Bill with half lidded eyes before doing something he'd never do ever again. To Bill's surprise, Robbie took his hand in his and started leading Bill to the House.

A very awkwardly silent walk later, Bill and Robbie found themselves at Robbie's funeral home. Bill and Robbie glanced at each other before entering the small house. Robbie's parents were in the kitchen. His mom was pacing back and forth while his dad was on the phone talking to someone in a panic. Robbie put his stuff his away and led Bill to the kitchen to see what the fuss was about. Robbie and Bill stood in the door way. "Mom?" Robbie said confused. Robbie's parents looked towards Robbie and Bill. "ROBBIE!" His mom nearly screeched. She proceeded to run to Robbie and pulled him into a hug and held Robbie to her chest. "What happened?! Where were you!?" Robbie's dad asked. Robbie broke his mother's rib-crushing hug. "I was out for a little bit…I probably should've left a note…sorry for scaring you…" Robbie explained. Robbie's parents looked at Bill, who was in deep thought. "Who is this?" Robbie's mother asked while pointing at Bill. "Is he why you went out?" Robbie's father asked. Robbie nodded. "It's...a looong story..." he said. Robbie's parents looked back at Bill. "I think we could hear the 'long story'." Robbie's mother said before crossing her arms. Robbie looked at Bill who nodded his head. "Mom, Dad? Do you remember last summer when Bill Cipher almost ended the world?" Robbie asked.

15 minutes later…

"Wow! That is deep…" Robbie's dad said after Robbie told them about Bill. Robbie's mom on the other hand was close to tears. She walked over to Bill and surprisingly pulled him into a big hug. Bill hugged her back. "I'm so, so, so sorry…I-I'm sorry you had to go through with that…I'm glad you didn't intend on doing it…I also forgive you for it.." Robbie's Mom told Bill. Robbie's father turned to his son. "Where would he live? The poor guy doesn't exactly have. I wouldn't suggest sending him to the Pines…not a option…you KNOW what will happen if they found him…" He explained. Bill flinched. "Guest room, duh!" Robbie answered a matter a factly. Robbie's dad face palmed. "I forgot about that room…" He mumbled. Robbie rolled his eyes. Mom smiled in delight.

Bill and Robbie got along surprisingly well. After Robbie cleaned Bill's cuts and Bill took his shower, Robbie took Bill to his room. "What are we doing here?" Bill asked. "I didn't know you're into before…you know…so I guess I'll start with my interests if that's okay with you…?" Robbie answered. Bill gave Robbie a small smile. "Sure…" Robbie nodded before getting out his electric guitar. "Music…" Robbie simply said. Robbie then played a steady, but song. Once Robbie finished his piece, Bill smiled…and blushed. "Do you have…piano?" Bill asked Robbie. Robbie nodded. "It's a keyboard, but it's basically a futuristic piano." Robbie said. Bill smiled begun to take the keyboard. But when his hand touched Robbie's, both felt all warm inside and their faces grew hot. This continued for another moment before Bill cleared his throat. He took the keyboard. He set up and adjusted the controls and pitch and notes and crap. Then Bill begun to play…before starting to sing a moment later…

I close my eyes and I can see

The world that's waiting up for me

That I call my own

Through the dark, through the door

Through where no one's been before

But it feels like home

They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy

They can say, they can say I've lost my mind

I don't care, I don't care, so call me crazy

We can live in a world that we design

'Cause every night I lie in bed

The brightest colors fill my head

A million dreams are keeping me awake

I think of what the world could be

A vision of the one I see

A million dreams is all it's gonna take

A million dreams for the world we're gonna make

Robbie was listening with his mouth gaping. He never thought that Bill would turn out to be a beautiful singer.

There's a house we can build

Every room inside is filled

With things from far away

The special things I compile

Each one there to make you smile

On a rainy day

They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy

They can say, they can say we've lost our minds

I don't care, I don't care if they call us crazy

Run away to a world that we design

Every night I lie in bed

The brightest colors fill my head

A million dreams are keeping me awake

I think of what the world could be

A vision of the one I see

A million dreams is all it's gonna take

A million dreams for the world we're gonna make

However big, however small

Let me be part of it all

Share your dreams with me

You may be right, you may be wrong

But say that you'll bring me along

To the world you see

To the world I close my eyes to see

I close my eyes to see

Every night I lie in bed

The brightest colors fill my head

A million dreams are keeping me awake

A million dreams, a million dreams

I think of what the world could be

A vision of the one I see

A million dreams is all it's gonna take

A million dreams for the world we're gonna make

For the world we're gonna make

Bill finally finished his song and looked at Robbie expecting a reaction. Robbie was speechless. He didn't know what to say or do. "You like what you hear?" Bill asked. Robbie slowly nodded. "I-I never heard a voice so…angelic before…" Robbie said. He was looking into space. Robbie turned to Bill. "Who did you refer to…? In the song?" Robbie asked him. Bill smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He answered mysteriously. Robbie quirked an eyebrow at this…

It was a month later. Bill and Robbie had grown really close. They would always spend time together and talk about their problems. They would give each other advice. It soon came to a point to where Robbie and Bill were inseparable. A fight would only would bring them more closely than they were before. Bill and Robbie were had a really, really, really strong bond with each other. But what if they didn't have to be just friends? What if they could be more then friends? Those questions were answered soon enough…

One night, Robbie and Bill were finishing up dinner. "How was school?" Robbie's mother asked the two boys. "It was good…I got another A+ on my test…" Robbie answered before blushing like mad. "I got an A+, two…" Bill said without looking up from his food. Robbie's mother ruffled Robbie's hair. "I'm proud of you. Your grades are skyrocketing!" She told him. "Yeah…Bill is really smart...he's been tutoring me." Robbie said glancing at Bill. Bill was blushing madly, too. Robbie gave him a grin. Robbie's parents looked at each other and looked back at the two boys. They knew what might happen. Robbie might've found Love. Robbie's mother stood up first. "Well, it's pretty late…I'm going to bed…" She said. Robbie looked at his mother confused. "It's only like, six or something." He said. Robbie's mother gave him a look. "I consider going to bed early healthy due to the fact that I'm going out tomorrow…" she said. Robbie nodded, but still frowned. "Night'" Robbie's mother chirped. She then left in a hurry. Robbie's father got up afterwards and ruffled Robbie's hair before going after his wife without a word. Giggles could could be heard from the bedroom (not the dirty kind, it's the 'hopefully my son will go for it.' Kind.) Robbie shrugged and turned to Bill. "You wanna go take a walk in the woods?" Robbie asked him. Bill nodded. "Yes. I could go for fresh air." Bill responded.

Later, in the woods…

Bill and Robbie were walking in silence. Correction. Awkward silence. They were both in deep thought. Bill was daydreaming about a possible romantic relationship with Robbie. Would Robbie even like him back? Bill didn't think so. He was a DEMON. No one fall in love with demons. Plus, Bill nearly killed Robbie and his family, too. He petrified Robbie's parents in stone and used them to make him a throne? Unknown to Bill, Robbie was thinking the same thing. _"I love a demon. Does he like me back? Can demons love? Bill is the only true friend that I have…I like him. I love him…don't know i first felt it, but it doesn't matter. I love him. Not like Wendy. This Love is much stronger."_ Robbie thought. Both Bill and Robbie was broken from their thoughts when a loud and inhuman screech could be heard all throughout the forest. Bill had forgotten that the forest is dangerous at night. Another screech sounded through the forest. Bill's eyes widened in horror when he identified the origin of the screeching. A Wendigo. Oh, no! "Run!" Bill said in a serious, but scared voice. Robbie looked at Bill. "What?" He asked. "I said RUN!" Bill repeated, but more scared. Bill grabbed Robbie's hand and they took off like the Flash. (Not as fast, though…) Robbie's heart pounded in his chest. He kept looking behind him fearing that the creature was on their tail. Suddenly, Robbie tripped on a rock and hit his head on another rock, but it was sharp. Robbie sat up and felt himself for injuries. When He touched his

Head, he felt something warm and sticky. He removed his hand and gasped in horror when he saw blood all over his hand. Another screech sounded. Bill looked back to if Robbie was following him. Bill darted towards the direction he came from.

Robbie was scared to death. He waited for

Bill. The former demon didn't come. Robbie found It harder and harder to stay awake. Eventually, Robbie couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and fell out of consciousness. "ROBBIE!" Bill shouted as he ran through the forest. Bill had been doing this for fifteen minutes now, but couldn't find his crush. Bill suddenly heard a loud growl close by. He followed the noise to find a rather disturbing sight. Robbie was leaning against a tree a bloody mess. Crouching over him, was a VERY hungry Wendigo. Bill's eyes widened in horror. He was so scared, that he was paralyzed. He didn't. A few moments passed…until it happened. Bill suddenly felt a burst of energy and adrenaline. He felt…angry. He felt _Insane_. Like his old self. Bill then opened his eyes and stared at the Wendigo straight in its ugly 'face' or whatever the hell it was.

Bill then blasted the damn unholy beast into oblivion. Though Wendigo are hard to beat, this ugly son of a B**** was going to stay dead. Once the unholy beast was dead, Bill immediately collapsed on the ground before jerking back up again. Bill limped to Robbie and checked for a pulse. To Bill's relief, there was one. "Robbie…Robbie, please wake up…" Bill whispered. Bill teared up. He knew that Robbie didn't have long. There was nothing Bill can do. There was no doctors or hospitals in Gravity Falls and there was no cellphone service out in the forest. Robbie was screwed. Bill laid his head on Robbie's chest and took his hand in his. A weird essence sprouted from Bill's palm and into Robbie's arm. This strange essence made its way into Robbie's bloodstream. Bill didn't notice the wound on Robbie's head close up. After the wound closed up, Robbie's head looked like it was never hit with that sharp rock in the place. Bill wasn't paying attention to this as he was busy grieving. Robbie's eye's slowly opened and looked down at Bill. He was crying. What happened? Then something caught Robbie's ears. "I never told you that I love you. You're the only one who actually cares for me…I don't want to be friends…I-I want to date you…I love…I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier…I was too nervous that'd you say you love me, love me back…I'm sooo…sorry…I'm too late." Bill sobbed. Robbie teared up and closed his eyes. He gave Bill's hand a squeeze. Bill looked up at Robbie. Robbie's eyes were half open. "I love you, too…I should've told you earlier, too…let's be boyfriends…" Robbie said. Bill smiled.

Robbie suddenly pulled Bill into a passionate kiss. Bill gladly accepted it.

5 minutes later…

Bill and Robbie walked back to Robbie's house holding hands. They'd occasionally flirt, but they just held hands and walked to Robbie's place in silence. When the two arrived, Robbie made sure that his parents were sound asleep and led Bill to his bedroom. Robbie locked his door. "You sure about this? I could get rough…" Bill asked. Robbie nodded before stripping his cloths. Bill then followed his lead. Robbie and Bill then fell asleep in Robbie's bed after a half hour of 'doing it'…

Robbie woke up to a sleeping Bill cuddling against his chest. Robbie gently shook Bill awake. "Yeah…" Bill said groggily. It's time to get ready for school…" Robbie whispered in Bill's ear. Bill moaned. "Five more minutes…" Bill groaned. Robbie took out his phone and set off an alarm. It was loud. At the sudden noise, Bill jumped from his bed like a cat. "Alright, I'm up, Mom…" He said sarcastically as he let out a big yawn. Robbie went to Bill and kissed him on the lips twice before patting his back. "Get ready…" Robbie told him. The school day was decent. Not much excitement…until Wendy showed up that is. Bill and Robbie usually ate their lunches in the boiler room to avoid other people, but the room was having gas problems. To Robbie and Bill's misfortune, they had no choice to sit in the cafeteria. Bill and Robbie sat at a table alone. Both were very wary. Before the two could start eating, Wendy came rushing to them. "Robbie!" Wendy nearly cried. She pulled him in a tight hug. Robbie tensed up and pushed her off. Wendy quirked her eyebrows. "What's wrong? I haven't seen you in over a month! Is this that mysterious 'William' everyone is gossiping about?" Wendy questioned full of concern. Robbie didn't want to have to do anything to do with Wendy anymore. "Nothing's wrong…I just don't want to be a part of anything anymore, so we eat in a hiding spot…and yes this is William." Robbie answered. Wendy got more confused. "What do you mean 'we'?" she asked. Robbie blushed madly. He looked at Bill. Bill nodded. "We're dating." Robbie said. Before Wendy could react, Robbie was suddenly pushed. Luckily, Bill caught. There, behind Robbie and bill, stood the infamous jock and bully. Jake Crampelter. "Are you really gay?" Jake then started laughing hysterically. "Oh man, Valentino! Your taste for a partner just gets worse every time I see you!" Jake mocked while slowly shaking his head. Robbie's face got hotter and hotter. Then Jake crossed the line when he turned to Bill and insulted his eye and how he was weird and always disappearing. "You remind me of someone my grandpa hated. Man he sounded sad!" Jake said. Bill's eyes widened. _Sixer._ Robbie then dumped a carton of milk all over Jake's jacket. After Jake processed what Robbie did, he was pissed. He went off on Robbie by decking him the face with his huge chubby hands. Robbie fell to the ground. He held his face. Robbie was shaking. "Boo hoo! What are you going to do about it, Valentino! You're weak! You're a gay wimp and nobody really likes you except him." Jake said to Robbie. Jake then turned to Bill. "As for you, freak! You might as well break up with this kid…cause' he's worthless and-" Jake was interrupted when a fist connected to his face. For some reason unknown, the blow was a lot harder than the deck Robbie took. Jake fell to the ground with a loud thump. He reached up to his face and noticed that his jaw was in an awkward position. Bill had broken his jaw. Jake then let himself fall on the ground groaning. Bill wasn't done, though. He picked Jake up by his collar and told him, "Give you grandpa a message. Tell him that he is next for hurting Stanford Pines! Your whole bad side of the family will suffer!"

Bill dropped the scared teen on the floor. He then helped Robbie up and walked away. 'Library.' Bill mouthed. The two went to the library and remained there for the rest of lunch. They were then dismissed early due to a gas leak that made people sick. Robbie and Bill walked home together holding hands. When the two got home, they spent the afternoon playing video games, flirting, doing homework, playing music, and other things. That night, Bill and Robbie were at it again. Sex…

Both Robbie and Bill now knew that they were meant to be together. It was fate. They were made for each other. They were tow troubled beings of the universe. Desperately searching for love. They found it. The found each other. They were enemies before they were lovers. Robbie's heart was broken, while Bill's was a demon like himself. Combining the two didn't make them worse. The two healed each other. Robbie turned Bill's heart to an angel, while Bill made Robbie's heart whole again…this is…A demon heart…

The end…?

 **AN:**

 **Just note that Robbie's parents are too nice for their own good…**

 **In other words, Mabelish…**

 **In other news, 2018 has been a tough one so far…let's at least get through it and make it better than last year…remember to stay clear of the new flu virus. some individuals (including myself) fear the flu has evolved and became really deadly…especially to children!**

 **Stay out of trouble, kids!**

 **Also, I'm warning you:**

 **Don't eat Tide Pods…why?**

 **Because it will release a chemical that kills your cells in your mouth…your mouth will then feel like it's on fire…worst case scenario, due to the thick liquid in the pod, when you swallow it, the liquid will get lodged in your throat and spreads more cell-killing chemical…which will eventually damage your muscles that helps you breath…then finally you'd choke and DIE! Go watch a film theorists video on this subject for more information…**

 **Anyways…have a nice night and I hope you enjoyed this trash!**

 **-** _ **Ms. Cipher16**_


	2. Pls Read!

I'm leaving for the summer.

TheFalls will sub me.

bye people!


End file.
